After the Order
by Just-Dream-18
Summary: Sequel to "Building Trust". Anakin and Ahsoka have chosen each other's love over the Jedi Order. They are now living on Naboo in a beautiful home away from the city. Who knows what can happen.


**Ok here is the sequel to "Building Trust"! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1: A breath of Fresh Air**

Ahsoka and I sat in silence in the cockpit of the Twilight. I couldn't believe we did it. We actually left. From now on there would be no more missions, no more orders, and no more rules. We were free. Free to be together and free to do whatever we wanted. I had decided that Naboo was the most beautiful planet to be our new home. I was hoping to propose to Ahsoka soon, so I wanted the setting to be absolutely perfect. Along with the ring and timing of course. I was planning to go for a quick look around the most expensive jewellery shops when I was supposed to be getting us dinner. Ahsoka said she just wanted to stay in tonight, so I was just going to go get take away food.

"Are you ready to take on our new lives?" She asked me, smiling widely.

"I couldn't be happier," I said. I pecked her lips and went back to flying the ship.

"Did you bring our lightsabers?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Well we weren't supposed to bring them, but I took them anyway. Just in case we needed them for some reason" I said, turning to look at her. She smiled and I smiled. I couldn't wait to get to Felucia, this was going to be a new life. A better life.

We continued flying for a while until the beautiful planet of Felucia came into view. I looked towards Ahsoka and smiled again as I took the ship in to dock. As soon as the ship docked we eagerly grabbed our bags and walked off the ship. We walked across the busy roads until we reached a deserted corner.

"Ok, we don't have anywhere to stay at the moment, so I'm going to and buy us a cheap place to live. You can go shopping if you want sweetheart. I'll take care of everything." I said. I told her to go shopping because I didn't want her with me when I would a property. I was actually going to find the most luxurious place I could find for her, but I knew she would tell me not to waste our credits on. She didn't know how much we had. I had brought all my credits with me, which was over two million worth. I could buy an entire moon of a planet if I wanted to. She smiled.

"How much am I allowed to spend?" She asked. I looked left and right to see if anyone was watching, before handing her a bunch of credits without anyone seeing.

"Here, buy as much as you want for the house and yourself. I want you to be happy." She looked down at how much I gave her and she gasped.

"Anakin this over 50 000 credits!" She whispered quietly.

"Shh it's ok. Just go have fun." I expected her to just nod and go, but she threw herself at me, kissing be lovingly.

"Thank you. I love you." She said as she pulled back.

"I love you too. Take as much time as you want. Just com me if you need me, have fun." She smiled before turning to walk away. _Alright Skywalker, time to do some business. _I searched around for expensive looking property companies. I came across a fancy looking one called "Harrison's Properties". It had a grand entrance to the shop and the people inside looked fairly wealthy. I decided to take a look. I made myself look presentable and walked in casually. I walked slowly towards the counter where a man served me.

"Afternoon Sir. Are you in the market to buy a property?" He asked with authority.

"Yes actually. What have you got at the moment?" I answered.

"Well, what does your budget sit at Sir?" I didn't want to say how much credits I had on me, so I played it off.

"Well let's just say, the price isn't one of my concerns. I will pay any price if it's what I'm looking for." He raised his eyebrows in surprise, but then regained his composure.

"Very well then. What are you looking for in a property?" He got out a holo-pad and pen and I began to recite my list.

"Im looking for a new property, something in a modern sense. I want property that is secluded from any towns or cities. In a forest by an ocean or lake, perhaps? I also require at least three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. It must be spacious. Oh and one more thing that I want, I want a garden." I finished as he scribbled down the last of his notes.

"Well Sir, a property to fit your description will be very pricy, you must realise." I simply nodded. I wasn't at all worried about the price. "I'm just going to find you a few properties now." He went behind the desk and came back with three documents.

"Have a look at these and tell me which one you fancy."

"Alright, thank you very much." I shot him a smile and he walked away to help some other customers. I looked down at the properties. The first one was huge. Big entrance, plenty of parking for speeders, and 7 bedrooms. It was sort of away from any cities, but it was near a speedway, not what I wanted. The second one was very pleasing. The first thing I noticed was the beautiful ocean at the back of the house, sparkling in the sun. _Ahsoka would love that, _I thought. It was a four bedroom home, with a decking over the back by the water, two bathrooms and best of all there were no signs of other people for miles. It was like a honeymoon destination. It was absolutely perfect. I looked at the price. 850 000 credits. It was a bit pricy but I had plenty of credits and I wanted to make Ahsoka happy. I didn't even bother looking at the other properties before going back to the man that had spoken to me before.

"Are you going to purchase one of these homes?" He asked, turning to face me.

"Yes, I would like to buy this property." I pointed and he nodded. He led me into an office and pulled out a stack of paperwork. Then he gestured me to sit down and we began to fill it all in. Two hours later I walked out of the shop with a set of keys in my hand and 850 000 _less_ credits in my pocket. I decided to com Ahsoka to see how she's going.

"Hey Ahsoka, how are you going? Have you bought anything?" I asked her, walked back to the ship.

"I've bought a few little things, but not much. Have you had any luck with buying a property?" I smiled and dangled the keys in front of her. I saw the light in her eyes twinkle and she became really excited.

"This is great! We've already bought a home!" I gave her a hug she smiled widely.

"Well, I er, need to get a few more things sorted. So you can have another couple of hours of shopping, then I'll pick you up and we'll go check out the house." I thought she would insist on coming with me for a while, but she was happy just to have some girl time.

"Okay, well, don't take too long!" She said happily, before returning to her shopping. I said that I needed to get a few more things, but I just wanted to go shopping for a ring. It wasn't going to be just some ring the jewellery store on the corner; I wanted to get her the best of the best. That's what she deserved after all. I walked through dozens of shops, but all the rings just weren't what I was looking for; to square, to round, to large, to dull. An hour later, and still, nothing had caught my eye. I didn't mind though, there was no rush. I wasn't leaving her anytime soon, and she wasn't leaving me. We were both committed to each other.

I continued looking through countless jewellery stores until I came across a ring that caught my eye. I was a twenty carat gold ring, with a beautiful diamond in the middle, it wasn't massive, because I know Ahsoka didn't like huge flashy jewellery, but it wasn't tiny that you couldn't see it well. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Unfortunately I saw another man looking at the ring I planned on buying. I walked over to the sales assistant.

"Excuse me, I'm interested in buying one of your engagement rings. The twenty carat gold with the diamond-"

"Actually, I will be purchasing that." The man butted in. Oh, so he wants the ring eh? Well, two can play at that game…

"With all do respect sir, I asked for the ring first. I have been looking for the perfect ring for quite some time, and it's for someone very special."

"Well, isn't that a cooicidence? Ive been looking for a while for the right one too. And _that, _right there, is the perfect ring and I will be getting that ring." I sighed in frusteration.

"May I, have a word? Just over here?" I asked, moving away from the assistant. He didn't reply, just walked over to me. He raised an eyebrow. It was plainly obvious that this guy wasn't exactly the sharpest knife, so this _should _work. Very subtly, I waved my hand and muttered. "You _will, _let me buy the ring. And you _will, _leave the shop and find another ring." He dazed for a moment and soon drifted back into reality.

"I will let you buy the ring. And I will leave the shop and find another ring." He responded. I shook his hand, and walked calmly back to the counter, leaving no suspicions that I was a Jedi.

"Will you be buying this ring sir?"

"Ahh, yes. I will. Thank you." He nodded and slowly put the ring into a black pouch.

"25 000 credits, Sir." I knew that it was one of the most expensive rings, but it was for Ahsoka. And I would buy her anything. I handed over the credits. I still had just over half of my original credit amount left. Enough to last us quite a while in comfort. I thanked the man and tucked the pouch safely in my pocket as I walked out of the jewellery story. I commed Ahsoka since my shopping was finished for the day.

"Hey Anakin," Her sweet voice said.

"Hello beautiful, where are you?" I asked.

"Im just looking for a new bikini. I didn't bring one and I wanted one so…is that okay?"

"Of course sweetheart. Can I come and help you choose one?" I crossed my fingers behind my back…

"Hmm….alright. I'm in "Ballia's Bikinis." Near the fountain."

"Okay, I'll see you soon, I love you."

"And don't you forget it!" She joked. I laughed at her humour, before ending the transmission. I started walking towards the shop she told me she was in. I was there in no time. I walked to the back of the room to see Soka' rummaging through the racks of swimsuits, she had a few under her arm already. I crept up to her from behind and quickly wrapped my arms around her tightly, swinging her from side to side. She squealed and dropped all the bikini's she had picked up. After noticing that it was me, she relaxed. She turned around under my grasp and kissed me passionately. I smiled into the kiss. We broke away a few seconds later, breathing heavier than before.

"Same some for later," She pecked my lips before turning around to pick up the bikini's she dropped. I put my arms back around her again as she showed me the ones she had chosen. There was a green one, a black one, a blue one, and a light pink one. I personally had my eyes on a sexy red one at the end of the rack.

"I haven't tried them on yet but which one do you like?" I moved around her and brought the red one to her.

"I like _this _one." I smirked and she rolled her eyes at me. "Can you try this one on?" I asked with pleading eyes. "Please, sweetheart?" I put on the best sad face I could and it won her over.

"Ok ok!" She giggled. I hugged her from behind again, digging my cheek into her neck. She went over to the change rooms and I sat on a nearby chair. She came out wearing all of the ones she had picked out. One after the other. I liked them all but I was waiting for the grand finale, the red one. She was taking a little longer putting it on. After a few minutes I wondered if she was alright.

"Soka? Are you ok? You're taking a while…" I asked, a little concerned.

"I um, yeah…im ok…" I frowned in confusion, walking over to the change room she was in.

"Can I come in?" I called through the red fabric curtain.

"Um….yes." I slowly pulled it open and I was astonished at what I saw. The red one looked beautiful on her. It complimented her body well and looked the best out of all the bikini's she tried on. By far.

"Is it…is it ok?" She asked nervously.

"Ahsoka, its perfect. Its… I can't even explain…wow." She blushed.

"So…you like it?" She said quietly.

"I more than like it. I love it. Its perfect. Get that one. I'll just, wait out here." I quickly moved away, pressing my hand down over my lower half. _Oh get a hold of yourself Anakin! _I scolded myself, breathing hard. I sat down and calmed myself. Man, _nice _bikini…

Ahsoka came out shortly after, smiling.

"Im…getting the red one." She said.

"Im glad, I kissed her lips quickly, then we walked to the cash register.

"75 credits please." Ahsoka was a little shocked. She went to pull some money out, but I stopped her.

"Its ok sweetheart, I got it." I said, reassuringly. She smiled and I payed. We walked out with a red back with Ahsoka's bikini in it.

"I didn't think you were going to like that one." She smirked.

"Oh no I _more _than liked it. Trust me." I shot her a smirk back and we headed back to the ship. I fired it up and punched in the coordinates for the new place I'd bought. _This was going to be interesting to see her reaction…_I thought. I smirked to myself and put the ship on autopilot. I moved away from the controls towards Ahsoka. I motioned for her to come and sit on my lap, and she complied lazily. She got comfy on my lap, pulling her legs up to her chest. I wrapped my arms around her and rested her head on my shoulder. We relaxed in this position, not saying much except for the occasional 'I love you'. I sighed and we stayed like that the rest of the trip.

"I love you Ahsoka."

**Ok I hope you liked the first chapter of my sequel to Building Trust! After the Order!**

**Just-Dream-18**


End file.
